Forbidden Siren New Tales
by Alvaro The Sinner
Summary: A look at an age old curse that is slowly but surely devouring everyone in its path.
1. Lost Memory

**Episode One: Lost Memory**

**Part One:**

**Jacob, Day One 02:00**

There are waves nearby, he knows that because he can hear them crashing against the land nearby. It was raining, too, little drops pitter-pattering here and there against the soft soil beneath his body. It must've been a dream, another one of that nightmare from the incident ten years ago. The psychologist told him to let it go, that the night frights were just a fear building up in him from a false situation he built in his head.

"No… it was all real…" He mumbled coming to, slowly.

He could taste salt water on his lips and the aroma of blood filled his nostrils. He could feel his hands tighten around her neck just to see if it were all real. He wanted to know if the siren was real. If the curse was real.

"It repeats… calling me over and over… wanting me… to come back…"

His arms felt tired as though he had been straining them earlier. Was he running? He wasn't sure but his entire body was filled with exhaustion. He lungs burned with each breath, and his muscles stung with each movement. It didn't help, either, that he couldn't remember yesterday at all. What was he even doing? Where was he? Why did his body hurt so suddenly?

"Maybe I'll find someone…" He mumbled, trying to push himself up with no avail. "Maybe there is someone else out there."

He looked up from his collapsed state catching site of the world he had entered. There were black storm clouds hovering high in the sky. Rain seemed to cover the entire beach he had washed up on, and a few items cluttered the beach. They were mainly yellow and orange resembling life rafts and life jackets.

"Is this… a harbor?"

He tried harder this time, pushing himself clear off the sand and then onto his knees. There were no docks nearby, only the beach sand that seemed to stretch for a few miles. Along the beach were other things that he could make out now, a few wooden planks and some metal pipes seemed to have washed up on the shore. He came to the conclusion that something must have crashed here, most likely a small boat from the inland island Honshu. It was the last place he really wanted to go, though. Japan was the place full of fears.

"Maybe… there's a rescue boat nearby. I better go find it. Maybe they can tell me where I'm at."

It was strange, how the waves tossed against the land. They were so massive and violent, as if they were trying to harm the land. As if nature was trying to destroy what was one this island. But nature wasn't like that. He knew that all too well. If nature knew how to get rid of an abomination, it would have helped him out ten years ago, wouldn't it?

He stood from his spot, his legs wobbling as if something were constantly pushing up against him. Had he been working out recently, or was he injured earlier? A voice inside him told him not to worry about that. The voice kept telling him this wasn't the time to worry about it. The voice said keep going, and he did. He felt the sting of every step. How the pain surged straight through his legs, up his spine, and rested neatly in the front of his forehead. But the pain was irrelevant. He needed to keep moving because the voice told him to.

"Hey… sir… you still alive?"

He shuddered at the sound of another voice. It came from the waves, not like the one that was helping him. He turned to look for the source of the voice. Near the point where land and water crossed was another man buried under some wreckage that had been scattered about the beach.

"I'm speaking to you… you alive?"

He nodded toward the man and staggered toward him until falling.

"Who… who are you?" he asked the buried man.

"Heh, don't remember huh? That's alright. Name's Richard. You're Jacob, right?"

He froze at the mentioning of his name; how could this Richard know his name? Did they meet yesterday?

"I don't have a lot of time to explain Jacob," Richard began, grunting. "I know you don't remember me, but I'm a PI, Private Investigator. I haven't seen your sister around—"

"Sister… You mean, Sophia?"

"Yeah, her. She's probably desperately looking for you. You have to find her. I know that girl wouldn't give up so easily after she saw you."

"Alright… I'll look for her." Jacob stood, the pain in his legs no duller.

"One more thing," Richard started, making Jacob turn to listen to him. "Those dreams they say you have. Those weren't dreams, were they?"

Jacob stood still for a moment, and then turned toward the land he was on. He shook his head, pinching the skin barely above his eyes.

"They say you should never hear the siren for if you do… it will come to get you."

**Part Two:**

**Kristin Day One 01:00**

Her daily life, disrupted just because she had probably found the case of her life time. Criminal law was a hell of a career to work in and you had to make your place in the system otherwise you did not earn the respect you felt you deserved. Then again, no respect was worth the boat crash and no respect was worth getting thrown in a horror movie with a murder suspect. No one would find this worthwhile.

Here she was, though, standing next to a hardened killer who still held the shard of glass within his hands. He was a big, frightening man. He was someone that could protect you in an instance like this.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled at him. "You're only going to make this case worse you know!"

He smirked, turning toward her and holding his foot down on the fresh corpse. "You don't believe in self-defense, do you? Or would you rather have had him run you through with that knife he had?"

She shook her head. "Look Josh, I'm only saying the courts are going to frown on this! He was probably trying to protect himself too. We're strangers on his property!"

He shook his head still wearing the smirk. Josh couldn't believe his ears after hearing her, but maybe she was in shock. After all, she knew less about the situation than he did. That's why they came to Japan. She wanted to find evidence that he spoke of. She wanted to make her spot in the judicial system.

"Look Ms. Russell, I'm just looking to keep you safe," Josh says in response. "Isn't that what you want?"

"No. I want to know what the hell is going on!" She felt her face become warm and she knew she appeared flustered. "And just call me Kristin already. I hate being called Ms. Russell, don't know why but it makes me feel old."

"Fine then," Josh said. "Now look, this is the evidence I came here to show you. May not be Hanuda, but it is the same thing."

"What?"

"Back about ten years ago, a couple of us went on a trip for graduation out of the country. Sounds like one of those B-rated horror films when I say we were fresh out of high school. Kind of makes me want to chuckle," He proceeds to laugh. "And then it began to rain one night. I was a little late getting there with the others. But once I was in that village I couldn't leave. Neither could they. We were stuck in Hell. All day and all night those who had died came back to kill us and make us one of them. At first, you would think of a zombie. The undead. Yeah, that's what they were. Except they weren't the same things you see in movies."

The man under Josh's foot began to rustle a bit, making Kristin gasp in shock. She watched him begin to growl. He then snarled and began to lash out at Josh, at her, at anything around him. He was like a rapid animal.

"All they do is suffer day in and day out."

"What?" Kristin asked her voice full of fear.

"A friend explained it be me. They cannot die, but even with that immortality, they feel an eternity of pain," Josh began to assert some force onto the man's back with his foot, causing the man to cry out in something that sounded like half of a gargle and half actual speech. "And no one wants to suffer alone, do they?"

There was a loud crunch and the man fell silent again.

"We have to move now," Josh spoke monotonously. "We have to get away before he gets back up."

**Part Three:**

**Callie Day One 02:00**

It hurt. The voice that was constantly yelling in her hurt the living hell out of her mind. Just sounded like someone was simply calling out toward her and asking her to find the source of the voice. What was she supposed to do though? Was she supposed to walk through this foreign island and find the voice that has been calling her for ten years now?

"Where the fuck are you!" She yelled out punching a nearby concrete wall. "I am _tired_ of hearing you call to me."

The voice began yelling in response to her outcry. "PLEASE!" and "OVER HERE!" she could hear the voices cry out over and over. Each time it spoke out it felt like a knife was dragging across her mind. Each cut was deeper than the last.

She looked around to see if anyone was standing, watching her to make sure that she was following the voice. There were just a few carnival rides here and there as if they were about to set up for a festival or maybe this place had a theme park. The island didn't make much sense though. There was no one around where she landed. There was no one around in the main district of town. It was all empty.

"Maybe riding the boat was a bad idea… why did I listen to you when you told me to ride that thing?"

She sighs, and then covers her mouth as she hears some gargled laughter not too far from her. Was it the voice? No, not the voice, or so it tell her; the voice tells her that isn't the one it belongs to. She panics since the ground are probably supposed to be closed. What if the village had become something horrifying? What if the village became something barbaric?

"I need to be able to defend myself…"

Her eyes dart around searching the floor and walls to see anything that may protect her. Near one of the rides sits a stray metal pipe. She picks it up and feels the cold steel within her hands.

"Kill it…"

The voice whispers to her and she can feel her chest tighten. She always acted tough, always tried to look as cool as she actually was around people; but could she actually kill a man because a voice told her to? She had to though, because it time the voice told her to kill the man who laughed, she could feel the knife cut across her mind once more. The pain had to cease sometime.

She found the man quick. He was slashing into a corpse again a wall, laughing with that strange gargle with each slash. His body was covered in blood, and there seemed to be a large gash in his neck.

"Kill it…"

She snuck behind him, raising the pipe.

"Shut up…"

He turned to look at her when she spoke, and the pipe slammed into his face breaking his nose and knocking a few teeth down his throat.

"SHUT UP!"

She mercilessly beat into the man, each smack she could feel a strange and unnatural smile crossing her face. Each stroke meant the voice would silence itself more. Each strike meant it would call on her less and less. She'd do anything to end the pain.

She stopped soon, leaving behind an unrecognizable mess beside the corpse the man had made. Her breathing was violent, and her grin was wide. And then, she heard the voice speak once again.

"Callie… Callie… run away Callie…"

Her eyes widened and the pipe fell from her hands.

"Why… why won't you shut the hell up!" She screamed, clutching her head and running away.

**Part Four:**

**Sophia Day Before 21:00**

She sat in the cabin with a few other people as the boat tossed itself against the waves for what seemed like forever. It wasn't over yet either, the storm outside and the storm in her heart. She rode the boat hoping to bump into her brother who had supposedly gotten a ticket for this very ride. The boat was to head to one of the other three islands into Japan, docking near a town called Hanuda. That was the place he was going, she had been told, because he had been there ten years ago.

"Sophia?"

She looked up at the mentioning of her name, and smiled at the sight of Richard. He was the Private Investigator she had hired awhile back.

"He's on here, right?" Sophia asked him.

"Of course he is. I haven't failed a case yet, and I'm not bombing this one."

He sits next to her and Sophia goes back to looking around. There are police on the boat sitting around and man and a woman who seem to be talking about a recent case on the news. At another end is a couple holding hands and getting comfortable with each other. There's another couple here too, not as comfortable and they appear to be a few years older; they're talking about an anniversary. The others must be in another cabin, or maybe on the deck she thinks.

Sophia stands, then whirls to look at Richard with a smile plastered on her face. "I'm going to step out for a fresh breath of air, okay Richard?"

"Alright, but don't you dare try and talk to him yet. I know I said I'm sure, but if he isn't who you think he is, then that will only hurt you more."

"No problem Richard!" Sophia waves her hand up and down and giggles a bit. "I just want to get some of that ocean breeze."

"Yeah yeah," He waves his hand, shooing her off.

Sophia skips out of the cabin and onto the deck to watch the storm that has broken outside. There is a woman holding onto the railing there, looking out at the ocean. At the side of the door is a man that looks sick. Near the far end of the boat is where is focus was set. She knew what she told Richard but she couldn't pass up the opportunity. She had to find out if he was Jacob for herself.

She continued to skip toward him somehow able to ignore the roughness of the waters as it tossed the boat about. Sophia then stopped next to him, holding onto the railings and mimicking his posture. Her mom said she always did that with her big brother.

"Rough weather, huh?" She casually spoke to him.

"Huh?" he responded, not even looking toward her.

"I said, rough weather we're having!" This time Sophia shouted.

"Oh, yes," Jacob also spoke over the storm.

Sophia fiddled with thoughts in her head trying to figure out what she was going to do exactly. How should she approach him without giving all her hopes up? Richard was right; she would be putting too much on the line if this wasn't the man she was looking for all these years.

"I find beauty in storms though," Jacob spoke with a smirk. "You have to enjoy the rain. Someone… someone has to enjoy the rain."

There was a slight hesitance when he spoke she noticed, and Sophia laughed a bit looking back at the waves.

"I love the rain! They say it washes away all things good or bad and can make a person like new. Even better, though, is the fact that rain brings life. Life makes people smile."

Sophia stood in silence after she said that, and watched as Jacob turned to go back toward the ship. He seemed distraught about something and that made her feel helpless. Did life not bring smiles? Her mother always said that living was better than the alternative.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just fi—"

The ship let out a loud creak and then began to turn on its side suddenly. Sophia could feel her legs let out and a scream escaped her as she fell toward the ocean. As she reached the railing Sophia felt someone grab her. It was Jacob.

"Hey, hang onto me!" he yelled, holding her arm tightly.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she noticed his seemed to be transfixed to the water below her. Sophia turned to look at the water with him and then began to scream and panic more.

"It's red it's red! It's the color of blood!" She cried out.

"Hey! Stop it! You're gonna fall!"

He lost grip of her, and she felt breeze as she fell into the infinite sea of red.

**Part Five:**

**Tiffanie Day One 00:00**

She remembered coughing, coughing and choking as she hit shore of a strange land. She was just married and this was supposed to be the honeymoon for her and her husband. Instead, the boat crashed and now she washed onto shore, alone and cold. What was she supposed to do if she were all alone? Her husband was supposed to help her, in sickness and in health, and she the same. Did she wake so she could help him?

Her feet pushed her up, moving grains of sand aside as she stood on her own feet. Her throat stung from the salt water and made it hard to breathe. Walking was tough too, but bearable, since she had an objective in mind.

"Where's Patrick?" she whimpered, her voice raspy.

Her hand rested on a nearby wall as she tried to catch her breath. Nearby was an entrance to a mine, it seemed, with cart tracks heading into the dark cavern. She allowed herself to inch her way toward the opening. Inside she could see the intense darkness but from within she could hear what sounded like someone talking. Maybe help, maybe not; she was out of options for finding her husband.

She tumbled in, tripping over a two-by-four on the ground. She cursed lightly, and looked up to see a man standing above her.

"Uhm… excuse me… I'm lost…"

He tilts his head, but his face his hidden by a dense amount of shadows.

"Can you… help me?"

There's a small chuckle from him. "Lost? You're not lost Tiffanie Kelly."

She froze. The voice was unfamiliar and didn't feel real to her. She didn't recognize it either. But this person knew her name, knew it was Tiffanie.

"How… did you..?"

He bends down to her, his face still hidden by darkness. "This is the right place and time Tiffanie. The curse is calling for you. It's here for you."

She turns her face away a bit, believing him to be crazy. Then she sees a glint of light from his pocket and watches as a pistol his withdrawn. He points it toward her, and she can feel herself about to scream.

"At midnight, the first sacrifice will be made. So says Mother."

A loud shot broke out from inside the mine.


	2. Panic

**Episode Two: Panic**

**Part One:**

**Lina Day One 05:00**

The screams were there again, each one ringing through her ears painfully scratching against the surface. She could see the people running in terror again. She could see them laughing with their blood stained faces. Insanity ruled that village ten years ago and insanity ruled today. All the laughing, all the crying, and the pain and misery was coming back to her forgotten reality.

"This cannot be happening again. No… not again…"

She slammed her back onto the metal door of a ship she found near the area she washed upon. She didn't want to be out there with the red water. She didn't want to be out there with the people who came with the rain.

"Why is this happening again!"

She slowly lowered herself to the ground, cradling herself against the cool wall behind her. Her mind was filled with the events from ten years ago when she and a few others were trapped in Hanuda village. It was a small, rural area surrounded by mountains on the island Shikoku. The land became weird, deadly. Red rain fell from the sky day and night for three straight nights while the dead came back to life. And no matter how hard you hit them, no matter how much you shot them, they always came back, wanting to cause more and more pain.

A scream came from a corridor on the ship echoing through the gray halls. She stood immediately looking for the source. She did not want any more screaming in her dreams. No, this time she was going to save someone.

She walked into a nearby room which appeared to be a bunker of sorts. On a table situated in a corner was a hammer. The instrument of construction was soon to become one of disaster. With the weapon in hand, she turned into the hallway to see a young girl running toward her. She looked scared, terrified. She should be too since only few knew what the terror really was.

The woman with the hammer jumped out as the girl passed her and watched as a man with a scythe turned into the hallway. He smiled like they always did, laughed with that strange gargle, he seemed so happy. She had to crush his happiness.

"Stop laughing!" She yelled.

She raised the hammer in her hand and dashed at the man. She made a wide right swing causing the hammer to crash into the man's head. There was the sound of something cracking. She withdrew the weapon, raising it high in above her head, and sent it hurdling down into the top of his skull. He let out a soft gargle as the hammer crashed into his skull, and then fell to the floor.

"I won't let anyone else die. Not again."

The young girl from before had stopped at the end of the hallway, watching the woman with the hammer. She walked back to her savior, quivering where she stood.

"Y-you… saved me…" the young girl muttered.

The woman turned to look at her, an abnormal amount of blood covering her face. "Who are you?"

The young girl let out a small gasp, and looked off blankly toward the floor.

"I need to know who you are," the woman spoke again. "If we're going to survive then it will be easier for me to know your name."

The young girl nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm Sophia…"

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Lina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl looked up at her confused. "I'm sorry… you wouldn't… happen to be a survivor of the Hanuda land slide, would you?"

"Uh, yes I would. How did you…" Lina trailed off as she spoke.

"Do you… do you know my brother, Jacob?" Sophia asked weakly.

Lina could feel her eyes widen, and her whole body tensed. "So… that's who you are." She gulped, sweat covering her body. "Why do you ask?"

Sophia looked up to her, her body still shaking quite a bit. "Because… I'm looking for him here…"

**Part Two:**

**Destiny Day One 04:00**

Her lungs stung as she helped a complete strange hold a door closed while a deranged maniac tried to break in and kill them. Yes, that's what he was going to do; he was surely going to kill the two of them if he were to break in. Did that mean she trusted this woman next to her? Did she trust the woman with a gun in her hand?

"I don't know if I can hold the door any longer!" she felt herself shout, her nerves completely shot.

"Just a little longer. He'll give up soon!" The woman with the gun spoke encouragingly.

She was right, the woman with the gun, and the man had given up on the door and walked off somewhere else. She was right for trusting the sane one with a weapon. Where did she get the weapon though? Was she holding it when they were on the boat?

"I'm Destiny… by the way," She felt the need to introduce herself to the woman with the firearm.

"Shannon," the other replied bluntly. "But we're not away from the flames yet. That man will try to find a way back in here."

She could feel her heart skip a beat when the sound of shattering glass came from above them. A two story house probably wasn't the best place for her and Shannon to try and hold themselves in. Now there was the man with the blade roaming around upstairs, trying to find her and Shannon.

"We need to kill him before he kills us," Shannon whispered, pulling back on the barrel of her pistol.

"Wait, you can't be serious," Destiny spoke, feeling fear consume all her emotions.

"I'd rather be the one alive, not the one dead."

Shannon rushed to some stairs in the back of the room and Destiny was quick to follow her up the steps. At the top was the man with the blade holding the decapitated head of some woman. Probably the woman who lived here before all this happened. He laughed a bit and threw the head toward the two girls causing Destiny to scream and pull away from it. Shannon kept a steady aim on him.

"Found yoooooouuuuuu," He said, giving off a gargled laugh.

Shannon wasted no time firing off a round at the man's chest, and then aimed another between his eyes. He fell like a rock. When he hit the floor though, he began to spasm and laugh maniacally. Shannon worked her way toward him and shot another round ceasing his involuntary movements.

"What the hell is going on!" Destiny yelled, tripping to grab onto the wall behind her.

"I have no idea…" Shannon said, leaning down to investigate the man. "I came here as a because of a certain case, but this doesn't add up. It's as if that man was telling the truth…"

"What are you talking about? What man?"

Shannon shook her head. "He talks of the walking dead. He says that they're always tormented and in pain, but they will never really die. He said they want others, too; they want others to hear the siren."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're in hell."

The man opened his eyes, and his hands gripped tightly around Shannon's throat. She choked in his grip, unable to point the gun at him. Destiny ran toward them picking up the blade that was dropped. She raised it, let out a war cry, and forced the blade through his face.

Shannon felt at her throat, coughing a bit. "Thought he was crazy… but at this point… he's telling the truth…"

Destiny panted pulling the thin blade from the man. What did she ever do to be condemned to hell?

**Part Three:**

**Kerry Day One 05:00**

They called it the catastrophe of a life time and there was no way she was going to be passing that up. She wanted a new story, something with life and vivid images since the rest of her novels all contained those elements. They felt so real and people could see everything as if there were real. That's because she had seen them first and she knew the exact words for each destination. She knew how to bring the sun to Oregon, and she knew how to bring color to Detroit. It all made sense in her mind the more she saw the places she wrote about. This wasn't the place for an author though. This was hell on earth.

She had brought along her husband for the trip. He was something else to her, like someone dropped him from heaven and said 'This is your gift Kerry'. She treasured him as well knowing that he was right for her and she was right for him. He was nowhere to be seen though; like he hadn't washed onto shore with her.

Her assistant was on the boat as well, someone who helped her forge the words that may have become lost in the sea of vocabulary. She wasn't around either. Destiny was usually around though. She was there when Kerry needed help the most in a book.

She remembered hearing gunfire not too far off a moment ago. It was impossible to tell where though since the residential district on this island was just so big. Maybe there was some civilization out there but Kerry was not ready to find it. She just wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

"He didn't make it… did he?"

Kerry felt the necklace around her neck and grabbed it with her hand. It was a treasured pendant that her husband had given to her before they were going off to Hanuda. He told her it was meant to remind her of him if he were ever too far. She smiled the moment he put it around her neck. He was all she needed and she would never stray too far from him.

The door to the home she was in let out a loud bang, startling her. She sat up from the floor she had laid on looking at the front door. Was someone trying to just give her a scare, or maybe it was the owner of the home. She hoped they would be civil.

There was another bang. She stood herself up at this point feeling adrenaline pump through her veins. The knob to the door slowly turned. The door slowly opened letting out a long creak. It settled in an open position. A shadowy silhouette stood at the doorway.

"Who… who are you!" she yelled at the figure.

The head tilted up and seemed to look straight at her.

"Kerry…" The voice was messed up as if they were speaking with water in their throats. She was sure of it despite the flawed tone. Kerry was sure it was her husband.

"R-Roger?" she stuttered, her legs shaking.

"There you are Kerry. I've been looking aaaaaaaall over for you."

She smiled when he spoke and stood there as he slowly started to walk toward her. As his body came into view, however, her smile slowly turned into a look of horror and disgust. She saw her husband, his body badly beaten and bloody. His eyes welled up with tears, and each drop was as red as blood.

"I found you Kerryyyyyyy…"

She screamed and pushed him aside running out of the door he had opened. It was just like the news clipping she had read. It was just like an old friend had told her. She didn't want to go back to Hanuda.

"You told me…" she mumbled to herself as she ran through the streets. "If I ever went to Hanuda… I was only going to find pain and misery."

**Part Four:**

**Roberto Day One 02:00**

His force of habit was to react abnormally calm in a situation of peril, or any situation for that matter. He probably wasn't even sure what fear really was. Nothing had ever instilled the image of fright that everyone else described. He could take any fall. He could take any person. He could take on death.

"But now you stare me in the face, don't you death?"

He chuckled a bit as the bloodied nurse laughed, watching her stagger slowly down the hall toward him with a crimson scalpel. He did not care though since nothing really brought fear to him. He could take anyone. This nurse was no exception to his rules.

When she came close, he gave the woman a quick drop kick. She fell with a loud screech, something that almost resembled a scream or cry for help perhaps. He never needed to call for help. He smiled at the terror reflecting off of her face before he lowered his foot on her neck. He proceeded then to repeatedly stomp on it until there was nothing but a bloodied mess of what once was.

"I don't fear the weak."

He snickered and walked away from the woman. He made it into a surgery room where there appeared to be plenty of other blood covered people. They were all strapped to stretchers, laughing maniacally at what seemed to be nothing. They were like children at a fair; all smiles and laughter.

At the far end he picked up a rifle leaning against a few open morgue cases. He clicked it back once making sure to load up the next clip. Maybe he was having fun without it. The gun was just for safe measure. The man without fear still had to watch his steps when he's dragged into hell. He wanted to come back laughing, laughing and mocking the people that believed this would be the ultimate end.

He turns on his heel to face the door to the room as he hears footsteps out in the hall. He didn't remember seeing anyone other than that depraved nurse inside the hospital but that did not mean others weren't hiding. For the first time, his heart was racing.

"Come on out. I won't hurt you too much."

He nudges the rifles barrel through the doors opening aiming out into the hallway. There didn't seem to be anyone out there but he knew that the steps were out there. He swings it open cautiously. Out in the hallway, though, he found what he didn't expect.

"She walks again. Some might call this a miracle."

He watches as the nurse he had killed moments ago staggers down the hall again. He body twitched when his voice sprung up. She turns to see him and meet him with a grin.

"Your neck is fine. A miracle…"

He shakes his head a bit. He chuckles. He almost creaks out into mad laughter with the woman that sees him.

"Some… may even call it fear…"

He raises the rifle and fires off a round at the woman blowing off the upper left portion of her head. She lets out a disturbing gargle and falls to the floor.

"Then again, I don't believe in either." He smirks and holding the rifle with the barrel pointing up. "They call me Roberto."

**Part Five:**

**Christian Day One 05:00**

"A-a-a-choooooooo."

He wipes his nose as he sneezes, his eyes desperate for a good nap or maybe some cover out of the pouring rain. The forest trees only made it feel heavier though; it made every drop plop harder from the sky above. He let out an exasperated sigh leaning on a nearby tree trunk tired out of his mind.

"God dammit! Why was I even on that boat anyways!"

He lets out a low moan of despair before falling into a sitting position, his back leaning on the tree. He remembered being on the ship for a career in Japan with some top notch anime company. They were going to pay him better than the company he helped produce commercials for. The job didn't feel worthwhile now, though; he did not want to be known as the sole survivor of this boat crash.

Soon came some rustling from the bushes nearby. He looked over his shoulder to see someone stumbling down the path ahead of him. Maybe they saw the boat crash nearby and were looking for this washed up S.O.B. . He decided he might as well wait there for the person to collect him. There was no use in walking anymore.

He noticed the man stumbling fell backward and started to pull himself closer and closer toward the man near the tree. He then saw a woman slowly sway back and forth toward the man who fell. She was in some kind of wedding gown which felt odd to him for such a desolate island. Then he saw the dagger in her hand.

"Whoa, oh shit!"

He stands up and begins to back away from the two of them. He can hear the man plead and beg for help from the man, but he will not respond. He was too afraid to help the one in peril.

"No one… ruins this day…" she slowly mumbled.

The woman in the wedding dress raises the dagger and begins to mercilessly impale the man below her. She laughs and laughs as the blood spurts upward. The man being stabbed chokes on his own blood making it impossible for him to even vocalize his pain. She stops when the man is left as a pile of mush and smiles at the other, cowardly man. Her face has a trail of blood starting from her eyes.

"Hello… would you like to attend my wedding?"

He shakes his head and gives off a goofy smile.

"No no, that's alright! I forgot my invitation back at home."

She smiles and her body sways. The blood from her dagger drips like the rain from above.

"That won't do… invites only…"

He backs up a bit, giving off some uncomfortable laughter and waving his hand all about in front of him.

"N-now we can t-t-talk about this, ri-right?"

She sways, staying silent, and then slowly begins to proceed toward him. He takes that moment to run around her and down the path. He yells as he passes her.

"Name's Christian! Make sure to send an invite next time!"

**Part Six:**

**Patrick Day One 03:00**

He stops at the entrance to the abandoned mine, his flashlight burning through the shadows inside and keeping a maintained amount of light. He had read the articles back in college about an incident in Japan that was very similar to the one he was caught up in. The survivors claimed the village became surrounded by an ocean of blood, and for three days and nights it rained the same color. Three of them disappeared from the radar while another was accused for a few deaths in the village. This place, though, definitely made it clear that none of them were lying; now if only he could find the crazed individuals spoken in the articles.

He checks the interior more following a few tracks made in the weak sand. He finds a spot where it looks as though someone had fallen. They must have slipped in the mud or maybe something tripped them here. Then there is a trail made as if there person had been dragged across the floor and through a door now closed.

The door does not appear to be locked. He pulls on the door to find that it slides to the right and opens into a small storeroom. He finds quite a bit of blood covering the walls. The stench is almost unbearable. He shines the light around and runs over to something situated in a corner of the room. It's a brown bag.

"This is Tiffanies…"

He picks up the bag and turns to another door in the room. It is slightly ajar and appears to have a trail of blood leading out into the tunnel beyond. He opens the door and follows the trail carefully. He finds a few petals scattered among the trail as he follows it. Inspecting them, they resemble rose petals. He gets back on the trail finding that it leads to another closed door labeled "Power Station".

He shifts the door open hearing some low music. The sound resembles an organ and the song sounds like the usual played at weddings. The room has been made to look like a chapel inside. There's a woman standing at the far end near the alter, and behind her is a man masked by shadows. He gains chills instantly looking at the two of them.

"Uh… hello there? Tell me this is normal." He feels it isn't normal

The man masked by shadows raises his right hand which appears to be empty. "Finally, three hours after her assent, he's come to find his bond is forever."

"What?"

"Patrick Kelly. Come to your bride."

Patrick freezes, his body tenses more than ever. This stranger knew his name, knew he was married. He had to be a nut job. He had to be crazy. No, he was worse than that; he had completely lost any sanity left.

Then the woman turned, a strange smile plastered on her face. Patrick knew it was her, knew it is Tiffanie in an old wedding gown. Her face wasn't right though. When she smiled at him, she cried. She cried blood.

"What… what did you do to her!"

The man turned to look away. "I've come to make some changes. It's all for her, the voice in my mind."

Tiffanie pulls a dagger out from the alter, swaying and slowly walking toward Patrick. "Forever and ever."

Patrick shakes his head. His body wants to fight but his mind told him to run. He has no weapon and now here was his wife looking like one of those crazed people mentioned in the article. She would probably kill him and that man would let her. He had to find a way to fix the problem. He had to run.

He ran.


	3. Habits Never Die

**Episode Three: Habits Never Die**

**Part One**

**Josh, Day One 05:00**

Josh and Kristin moved slowly into a construction site as the sun barely broke through the storm clouds above. The red rain was falling a lighter than before but it didn't really show any sign of ending anytime soon. Josh knew better than to assume that the storm would ever end. He knew that the rain would fall endlessly on the land until everyone had been made tired. Then the world would swallow them whole, eventually turning them into a monster like the rest of the populace.

He looks over at a pile of lumber as Kristin mumbles to herself about how terrible the situation actually is. He cannot stand how terrified she is even though he remembers how it felt to be new to it all. It took at least one day for someone to become accommodated to all the things out there. Josh would be getting her ready f\or this world quickly though. He only knew how to bring gore to a situation like this.

At the pile of lumber Josh picked up a sledge hammer. It was about four to five feet long and felt lethal in his hands. He knew now that the world would be opened to his lawyer's eyes and that there was no system of justice out in the world of red rain. She would have to understand that there was only pain and misery, and if you wanted to live, you had to become violent.

"You ever killed a person?" Josh asked spinning the sledge hammer in his hands.

"N-no…" Kristin gulps a bit, frowns, and then looks around. "Please don't kill me."

Josh chuckles and looks around to see if any of the crazy people were watching them. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm thinking more along the lines of the ugly ones out here."

"Oh… ha ha… of course. I'm sorry."

Someone cackled nearby and from a few steel beams came a man in a grey uniform with a metal baseball bat. His face was covered in blood and his shirt appeared to have multiple tears here and there. He didn't appear to be one of the strange things either, Josh noticed, but he definitely seemed off compared to a normal person.

"That voice…" the man said, laughing a bit again. "The voice led me all the way here to you…"

Kristin ran and cowered behind Josh, mumbling more to herself and asking something or someone to spare her. Josh turned to the man holding his sledgehammer firmly with a slight smirk on his face.

"If you're smart, you'll turn right around and not cause us any grief. Are you smart?"

The man cackles and fiddles a bit with the bat he has. "The voice is longing for you sir. The voice wants you there with it."

"Yup, you're an idiot. That's what I thought."

The man in the uniform bum rushes toward Josh, letting out an unrealistic war cry. He chokes as the sledgehammer impacts his chest then sends him flying about ten feet away from the two. Josh chuckles to himself again and slowly begins to walk over toward the man in pain.

"I made it through this once before friend."

The man coughs up some blood and struggles on the floor as he tries to catch his breath.

"And let me tell you one thing about that."

He clutches as at the ground as Josh stands above him. His eyes begin to tear up and his mouth begins to try and say 'no' but he doesn't seem to have any breath to generate the word.

"No voice will keep me from living it again."

Josh raises the sledgehammer and hits the man in his side, mimicking the motion a golfer uses when swinging his club. The man hurdles across the site until his body crushes into a wall a few yards off, then falls lifeless. He smiles as the dangerous man falls to his might, and then swings the hammer over his shoulders.

"Hope you learned your lesson. No one messes with me."

**Part Two**

**Destiny, Day Before 21:00**

The boat felt like it were travelling on the tempest of all tempests, but she knew that it was just the regular power of waves out in the ocean. The waters were definetly a little more violent between the islands in Japan this time of year; the agency had warned her about that. This would be the easiest way to get the job done, they told her, to end it all across the water and not worry about the law coming after her. She never worried about it though.

"I just…" she shakes her head looking down at the tossing tide. "I don't know if I can handle it this time…"

She holds her cell phone in her unsteady hands trying to dial a number while the rain falls from the dark clouds above. She cannot knock the uneasy feeling that this isn't what she wants to do. She never wanted to do any of this from the beginning. She finishes putting in the number and calls from there. She didn't want to do it anymore.

"Ah, the ships docked?"

She fell silent as the voice spoke on the other line. What was she to say? Should she tell them she was chickening out? They would come after her then, wouldn't they? What was she to do?

"Has the ship docked yet?"

"Uh, no. No it hasn't docked yet."

"So then you still have time. Just push her overboard and make it look like and accident. No one will ever know that you had done it. Doesn't she speak highly of you to others?"

She tried to steady her hands but nothing seemed to hold them still. She didn't know what to say. She had to delay it a little longer.

"It… uh… it might be easier if I wait till we dock on the island."

"You're not backing out on us, are you?"

She gripped onto the railing of the boat trying to contemplate her thoughts. "Her… her husband is on the boat. It will mess up the entire process if he sees me killing her. You know that."

"Ah, yes that would complicate matters. Well just get her alone on the island with you then and make sure no one knows that she was with you. Understood?"

"Yes, I've got it."

The boat made and odd sound, something that sounded like a large door creaking, and then it began to shift heavily in the waves. She felt the phone fly from her hand and soar out into the tremendous waves that began to hurdle against the boat. From behind came a laud cry. She turned to see a man holding onto a young girl who was about to fall into the ocean.

Before she could run over and help a man grabbed her arm. She turned to try and look at him, but his face was covered in shadows it seemed. He waved his finger playfully at her in a manner of speaking almost mocking her instead of telling her no.

"You shouldn't be here Destiny," he spoke to her in a raspy tone.

She gasped when he mentioned her name then began furiously trying to pull away. "Get off of me!"

"You weren't supposed to be here. It will be harder to close the seams with you around."

The boat let out another one of those loud noises and the two of them fell onto the deck as the floor around them began to break apart. She took that moment to stand on her feet and run away from the man. She could hear him shouting to her but she ignored him. She ignored him like she was about to ignore them. She wasn't going to kill Kerry Grether.

**Part Three**

**Jacob, Day One 09:00**

He hid against the wall listening to two of the monsters talk nonsense to one another. Jacob always found it strange how they kept their cognitive thinking skills after they died but never really knew how to use them correctly. Not until they begin to evolve. That was the last thing he needed too, was to be stuck in hell for another few days while these things adapted to new ways in which to kill him. Jacob would just have to evolve with them if he wanted to survive amongst them.

He then remembered the strange names that they were called. The monsters who laughed and cried, the ones that never died; people would call the Shibito. They were like the American zombie except these felt worse to him. Jacob always felt if something were threatening with some type of knowledge then they were as dangerous as he was. They could use a gun, and so could he. They could hold a conversation, and so could he. The only difference was they were blood thirsty while he, on the other hand, wanted to live.

"That man told me Sophie was here…" He mumbled thinking back to his trip on the boat. "I haven't seen her in a while… I wonder how she looks…"

He heard one of them laugh hysterically. When Jacob looked back over toward them, he saw that they were both headed his way. He clutched a large rock in his hands feeling the adrenaline in his veins build up.

'It's fight or flight now,' he thought.

As the two rounded the corner Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs and pummeled the closest to him with the rock landing two decent shots in the Shibito's head. The other was shocked and smashed its small pick axe into Jacob's shoulder. He winced in pain before spinning around and smashing the Shibito into the cold walls of the boat. It began to laugh more and more until the rock smashed its head into nothing but a bloody mush.

He forced himself to grab at the handle of the pick axe and pulled it as quick as he could out of the wound. He let out a sharp cry and fell to his knees, a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"Doesn't matter if it hurts," he told himself through the pain. "It'll grow back over. It always does in the rain."

Jacob then got himself up and ran down the corridor of the large boat toward another end near a stairwell that led up and down. He looked out for more of the people walking about the halls and then hurried up the stairs into another strange corridor. He stopped at the top as his eyes spotted something on the floor. He walked toward it, his free hand feeling for the object in the dark and then slowly picked it up.

The object was a thin, rectangular I.D. card that someone must have brought with them on the trip. It read that the person was a resident of Orlando, FL back in the states. He recognized the picture as the girl he had tried to save back on the boat he was on. Then he finally found the name and dropped the card.

"No… that can't be…" he mumbled to himself. "That girl couldn't have been Sophie."

A few footsteps were coming his way. Jacob turned to look back at the stairwell to see a figure coming up them. The person was silent unlike the Shibito that lingered in the area so he must have been normal. That did not mean the person was safe company though.

"Who… who the hell are you!" Jacob asked, getting up on his feet and clutching the rock in his hand.

The figure stopped when he spoke and the person gave off a chuckle. "Not yet. She doesn't want you yet."

The person then turned and began to walk back down the stairwell while Jacob stood clutching tightly onto the rock. Had he imagined the person there or were they crazy like he had been those ten years ago. Or maybe, they were saner than he, the barbarian with a rock in his hand looking to pick a fight with the ones who could die.

**Part Four**

**Lina, Day One 13:00**

"Look, I just want to find my brother and be done with all this already. How do we get out of here?"

Lina gave the girl with her a glare. It was a nice gesture wanting to find your sibling in a mess like this but Sophia was taking it to a different level by making constant comments about having to find her brother. It wasn't like Lina wanted to find Jacob either yet she knew it probably wasn't a bad idea. He had done research before the voyage out at the incident ten years ago.

"Look, we'll find him when we can. Right now I have little to no answers about what the hell is going on here." Lina rubs her eyes trying to focus on all the colors of the carnival grounds. "I want out of here as bad as you do too. I don't have the answers on that, though. I don't really know why this is even happening again. I thought I ended it ten years ago…"

"Ended it?" Sophia tilted her head thinking. "What do you mean you think you ended it?"

"Back in Hanuda Village… I was with a good friend of mine…" Lina could feel herself fighting back some tears. "She died right in front of us. Some woman had set her on fire as a sacrifice to a God they worshipped. When the God came to the village… I killed it…"

"Killed a God? How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I can't really describe how it was even occurring. But I did it, I killed him and made the nightmare go away. Here I am again though… am I supposed to kill it again? Or maybe this time is different…"

A disgruntled moan came from the distance. Lina held up a pistol she found earlier and pointed it toward the sound as Sophia stood beside her.

"What was that?" Sophia whispered.

"I don't know yet." Lina replied in a hushed tone.

From one of the ride gates stumbled out a regular man, in his right hand was a bloodied wrench. He seemed in a daze, almost a trance as he slowly but surely made his way toward the girls. He made a few sounds here and there. A few mumbles of garbage that didn't make much sense and a laugh here and there after a few of those garbled mumbles.

"Don't move!" Lina shouted, her hand a little shaky with the pistol.

He stopped and looked up at the girls, his hair long, wet and covering sections of his face. He seemed pleased when he set eyes on Lina.

"It told me… it told me I would find you here. It did…"

Lina kept her confident stance despite her uneasy hand. She didn't waver when he twirled around in the rain laughing to himself in a massive hysteria.

"This guy is creeping me out Lina." Sophia said to her, clutching onto the woman.

"I know but you have to remain confident or they will take advantage of you," Lina stated firmly watching the man carefully.

The man stopped and looked back at them with that same corny grin plastered on his face. "The voice said 'You will find a girl… her name is Lina.' It did it did! And it was right, wasn't it?"

Lina steadied the gun and aimed it precisely at the man. "Who the hell told you my name!"

He laughed maniacally and then settled down quickly. "It told me… I had to bring you to it… that I had to kill you…"

Lina shot a round after the last bit. The bullet shot straight through his right cheek causing the man to scream in pain. Sophia began to plead with Lina to leave the man alone but it didn't seem her words fazed the woman at all. Lina fired off another round causing the left portion of her face to burst apart and break.

"We have to go before she gets back up," Lina said to Sophia, packing her gun away.

"R-right!" Sophia responded quickly following her.

**Part Five**

**Patrick, Day One 11:00**

He could hear someone screaming as he made his way down the beach coast. It was a woman, most likely someone alive just like he was, trying to escape the horrors that this island kept secret from the rest of the world. He was conflicted though and felt that conflict building up more and more inside himself. Was he supposed to save someone when his mind couldn't really figure out what was going on around him? Was he supposed to just sit still and wait it out and help no one? The actions tossed around like a tempest forming a storm in his mind.

Patrick looked up from his dismay to see a woman, a year or so older than himself, running down the beach toward him. Behind her were two of the deformed people with their blood stained faces and there unbalanced emotion changes.

"Please, help me!" she screamed as she approached him, her lungs failing to let her run any farther.

He turned to the pursuers and stood in a stance ready for them to approach him and this new woman. As they came close he punched one right in the face causing their head to spin and their neck breaking. The other began to take a few quick slashes at Patrick. He swiftly maneuvered his way passed each slash making sure not to get cut once by the blade. He then landed a fist into the last pursuer's stomach, knocking them off the ground and onto the floor. They lay twitching and laughing.

"Th-thank you… so much…" the woman spoke, clearly out of breath.

Patrick remained silent, staring down at the man who was laughing on the floor. Memories of his research were flooding back to him.

"You… you're sane… right?"

He nodded slightly. "Saner than most."

He kicked the laughing one tossing the person over toward his dead pal. Patrick wanted to keep a close eye on the two of them and it would be easier for him to notice changes if they were together.

"Do you… do you know what's going on?" She started to sound as though she had caught her breath.

"I've read some interesting articles on some people known as the Hanuda Village survivors," Patrick spoke, unaware of the words. "There were four people, three tourists and one local. They all swore to what they had seen; the dead rising up endlessly for three agonizing days. Each day they would think it was their last and yet they somehow managed to get out of there. No one believed them then."

"Oh… you know about the cases too…" the woman spoke softly, holding onto a pendant around her neck.

"Yes. I like to keep myself busy and sometimes reading strange things is an easy way of doing just that. How do you know of them?"

"I'm a writer." She pauses for a moment letting out an exasperated sigh. "My name's Kerry Grether. I had some idea for a novel and I wanted to come out to Hanuda and do some research on the incident. Look where it landed me though… on a morbid island… and my husband…"

Patrick's face turns toward her, unsympathetically. "My wife was here too. Were you… by chance… on a boat?"

"Uh… yes I was. Strange, you must have been on board too."

"So was one of the famous 'survivors'." Patrick started to walk off. "His name is Joshua. If we can find him, maybe we'll find some answers. Maybe we'll find a solution to this mess."

Kerry nodded and began to follow him down the beachline.


	4. Pain

**Episode Four: Pain**

**Part One**

**Callie, Day One 15:00**

She can feel the voice again clawing at the sides of her head, scratching endlessly against the inside of her head as if it were trying to escape. She wouldn't try to keep it in either. She would rather the voice leave her mind and fly away. She would rather the voice leave her alone and pester someone else. She had no control over its power over her though. If she did as it asked, she could feel the euphoria float around her.

Callie clung onto the walls of an abandoned dig site as she made her way down a set of stairs. She had the voice constantly informing her of every step she had to take and how careful she had to be when moving about. It also told her of some people she had to be looking for, some people that it wanted her to kill.

"I have to escape the misery…" she spoke softly.

She can hear the disturbed people down in the hollowed earth walking through the site with her. Callie could hear the voice telling her that she needed to deal with all of them. She could feel her mind switch from sanity to pandemonium. The little lever within her mind seemed so easy to flip; she could instantly turn into a maniac like those around her, or be the model citizen in a regular society.

On the wall nearby she found a military rifle leaning against it while in a nearby enclave a demented one sat with his fly down, pissing on a nearby wall. She picked up the rifle, feeling all emotions flood from her body instantly.

"Shoot him…" she felt herself mumble.

She points the rifle toward the man and waits till he is finished relieving himself. When he zips his fly and turns toward her, he seems shocked and scared of her. The fear releases a bit of euphoria. She fires a round blasting a large hole in his chest. He falls limp and the endorphins begin to flood her blood stream.

From a connected tunnel she can hear footsteps running toward her and the one that she has just fallen. She turns to face the tunnel and watches as two more of the demented ones show up. One is a man and the other is a woman. They don't have blood on their faces. She's sure that they are a part of the problem, but that doesn't matter since the thought of killing the both of them silences the voice in her mind.

The man tries to talk Callie down and tries to calm her down. He says that they are just like her and they should be working on surviving rather than trying to kill one another. She doesn't care for his words and neither does the voice. She fires a round knocking him down onto the floor. His cries of pain bring a smile to her face as the woman bends over the man. Callie feels the euphoria might like more suffering.

She slowly makes her way to the two of them and smacks the woman down with the butt of the rifle. She is tired of hearing the woman beg and plead with her so she puts the barrel into the woman's mouth only to hear muffled words that make little to no sense. She smiles blasting a round into her mouth, listening to the woman begin to choke on her own blood. She then begins to laugh maniacally as she shoots two more rounds into the woman's mouth causing a large amount of blood to splatter upward.

Callie looks back at the man trying to squirm away from her as his blood makes a small trail from where he had been before. She gets up from the recent murder and pins the man face down onto the ground. She raises the butt of her rifle and then begins to continuously bash the man's head in with her weapon. She laughs and laughs as the voice brings her solace in silence. It's almost like a miracle to her.

"All I have to do is flip the switch," she mutters, getting up from the mush of what once was a person's head. "And the voice shuts up. Just like that."

She turns around and begins down the tunnels again as the voice commands her. She wants to find what it has brought her down here for. Deep inside she finds some buildings that must have been buried in the earth for centuries, something belonging to an archaic society. Inside one of them she notices something unusual; a small tree seems to have been growing inside of it.

"What's this?" She asks aloud approaching the plant.

"Take a branch…"

Callie grips at her head as the voice speaks feeling it scratch against her skull. She shakes her head and reaches out. A branch from the small tree breaks off in her hand and she looks at it strangely. What did the voice want with this, or more importantly, why did it send her down here to grab it?

**Part Two**

**Shannon, Day One 15:00**

The two women stood near the entrance to the underground mines. Shannon held her gun toward her chest while Destiny held her sword outward ready to attack anything that approached them. Shannon wasn't there to attack someone though. She only had the gun because he had insisted that she take it with her. He told her that Japan is sometimes a dangerous place for a girl go to. She did it for him, and now she had to thank him. She was only able to protect herself because of the gun he had given her.

She inhaled deep and then pointed into the darkness feeling something build up in her heart. It was something that felt like intense fear. She always felt this when she was entering a dangerous situation. She always felt it when she was about to lose someone.

"Do we go in?" Destiny asked calmly.

"We need to…" Shannon closed her eyes, her voice unsteady. "This is the only route I know that leads back toward the docks."

"You sure the map you saw was right Shannon?"

"I don't know," Shannon sounded frustrated now, her eyes still remaining closed. "I've never been here before, though, so I'm going to trust that map."

She held her breath and before Destiny could retort they were heading into the dark cavern alone. It was dangerously quiet as they made their way through each passage and passed various amounts of empty rooms and mining carts. It was eerie, almost too eerie.

"This place is so quiet compared to the rest of the island," Destiny spoke lightly as they continued walking.

"I'm so used to hearing all that laughing and crying. This is almost like a vacation away from all that."

"Yes, it's a lot better than being out with those weird people."

Shannon felt the emotion building more and more in her chest.

"I read something about this before I think," Destiny spoke out of the blue. "I work for an author back in America. She had been researching some kind of incident that happened here in Japan. It happened somewhere called Hanuda Village."

Shannon nodded as Destiny talked. "I'm familiar with the event. That's actually why I'm all the way out here too."

Destiny looked surprised. "So you've read about the events before too?"

"I'd have to. I'm trying to put a man in jail for all the things that happened there." Shannon kept walking as Destiny stopped in awe.

"Wait, what do you mean put a man behind bars for something like that? No one person could have caused all of that. The whole village was wiped out. How can you—"

"I don't believe he did it anymore though." Shannon stopped and felt herself quivering uncontrollably. "I should have not taken the case when the firm told me it would be a good opportunity. Nothing good ever happens to me. The love of my life gets sent off to war, people I know never forgive me while others die around me, everyone wonders why I'm still going on; I don't even know anymore. I felt it when I met him, when I met Joshua Friedel. I knew that he was really innocent. That's why I agreed to let them look for evidence over here. God I'm so stupid!"

Something sounded after Shannon shouted her last bit of dialogue. It was high pitched and definitely not a sound that any person could make. It almost sounded like someone took a child and auto tuned their voice, made a much higher pitch, sounding much like a giggle. Shannon held her gun up toward the noise, only seeing darkness around the tunnel where the sound came from.

"What the HELL was that!" Destiny asked, shaking in her spot.

"I have no idea…" Shannon responded. "We need to find light so we can see what that was."

The two went into one of the abandoned rooms and opened an emergency kit inside. Within the kit were a few flares and two flashlights. They both took a light and Destiny held on to the flares, putting them in a carrier bag they found in the kit.

They turn back into the halls and look around with the lights trying to catch a glimpse of what had been around. Neither of them could find anything or anyone inside the cavern except themselves which brought them confusion. They swore they had heard the strangest sound inside the tunnels and yet hear they lay, empty.

Then Destiny let out a shrill cry. Shannon turned toward her and froze in spot. Behind her friend, towering about a foot above her, was something that looked like a black mist formed into a singular blob like form. At the top was a small, dim light that might even represent a head on whatever the hell it was. She slowly began to raise the light toward it, and then she heard the same shrill giggle imitation as it seemed to burn in her light.

Destiny then ran toward Shannon and the two of them watched as the strange black mist evaporated before them. It felt like a horror story to Shannon, and worse of all it helped build the anguish that was filling inside her chest.

"That… that thing… it felt like that thing was biting me!"

Shannon just stood, paralyzed in fear. She could only utter out one sentence.

"This was never mentioned in the report of Hanuda…"

**Part Three**

**Roberto, Day One 13:00**

He holds his rifle firmly pointing it toward the entrance hall to the boat. It was a large piece of metal work, something meant to traverse the waters with a vast amount of people or maybe some special cargo. He couldn't really tell what the ship was for though since the sides had become so faded by time or maybe even the violent waters that had been beating against it. He can tell, though, that maybe an answer to the catastrophe on the island may lurk inside this boat.

He slowly makes his way in keeping a close eye on the halls that appear empty and yet full of noise. Vibrations from all over the ship scatter about and cause loud noises that cannot be centered to their origin. Even more so he couldn't tell if his feet were making sounds or if someone else was walking near him. It excited him.

"I love when the predator doesn't know if he's being chased."

His rifle points in toward another hall before he looks into the empty darkness. The light from outside hasn't even filled in the giant hunk of metal. Roberto didn't expect the light to fill the ship though since there was barely any; the storm outside was suffocating the sun. He liked it that way. The darkness and emptiness could provide him with the fear he had been looking for. That was the reason why he had taken the trip anyways; to find out what true terror actually felt like. Those stupid articles on a town right out of a suspense novel gripped him in like none of the other phobias could.

He moves into an employee cabin. His Japanese was a little rusty but he could tell what the sign had said when he read it on the door. There were about a million switches lining the walls and about two cushioned benches built into the walls. Nothing was labeled and nothing even made sense in the room.

"This ship… it's so weird…" Roberto said looking over the vast amount of levers now. "How did this make it here in one piece when our boat was broken into nothingness? It is so out of place."

He turns as some new sounds come from the entrance to the room. Standing near the entrance is a strange man. His upper body is covered by shadows no matter where he moves, and he seems normal compared to the people walking around outside the ship. There is this vibe that Roberto gets from him, though, something that makes his finger twitch on the trigger of his rifle as he looks at the man.

"Yes… the seams will all close soon enough," the strange man says, still standing near the entrance.

"Who are you?" Roberto asks sternly.

The man is silent for a moment, but he chuckles eventually and leans against a nearby wall looking into the employee room. Roberto can make out a faint glimmer of where he believes the man's eyes are but the shadows around him are making it hard to tell. It's as if his upper body is never still enough to make out.

"Around the world people call me the Laughing Man. They say I'm just going to end up in jail for my crimes, that eventually all one hundred and eighty-seven people who died by my hands would catch up with me. They don't really know me though, do they? You know something like that won't catch up with you, don't you? You're so fearless and reckless you would do almost anything to reach what you wish to attain. You want something like me."

Roberto flinches and then begins to feel furious. "The hell do you think you are, huh!"

The man's body begins to sway. "I am but one of her many vessels here on earth. I'm here to close all the seams from ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?"

"You must know. _Everyone_ here knows that incident from ten years ago. The one meant to swallow all of them whole."

"Hanuda… so you're a survivor?"

The Laughing Man chuckles and shakes his head. "I was not there for the incident. But ten years ago a voice began talking to me and telling me what to do. Her voice was guidance, and I followed it. And it told me all about you Roberto."

Roberto shot off a round and watched as the man's upper torso shifted out of the way. The Laughing Man let off a soft chuckle as his figure moved back into place. Roberto could feel the tension building between him and this man.

"Now if the voice were to tell me to kill you, I would in an instant," Roberto could guess that a smile was spread across the man's face. "I'm not the vessel meant to take you out. You will die in the hands of another. Doesn't that scare you Roberto? That you can't stop me from what I'm saying? That you can't even control destiny around you?"

Roberto backed away from him and then began to run into the halls feeling his heart beat faster than it ever had before. He had finally found the fear that he was searching for, but now all he wished was for it to all go away. He didn't want to know what fear was any longer.

**Part Four**

**Roger, Day Before 23:00**

He held onto the sides of the boat as it crumbles all around him. He could remember hearing her say that she was just going outside to get a breath of fresh air, and now the boat was breaking and he had no hope of finding her. The waves crashed against the side below him breaking the wall and making him hold on tighter to the railing. He had to hold on just in case she was still on board. In case Kerry somehow stayed on deck with all this chaos.

He hears some footsteps near him and wonders if it is Kerry seeing him holding onto the edge. He thinks for a moment, and realizes that they are moving almost too slow, too soothingly across the deck as though nothing were wrong. She would have run to him in this time of crisis to see if he were okay, not casually move about in the tempest around him.

"Well well… she told me I would find a glitch here. I didn't believe her before now though."

He looks up at the voice to see a man shrouded in shadows. He feels an inherent danger from the man but isn't sure if this is really a bad man or if someone has been just using him. He doesn't seem too friendly however.

"She spoke to me before I boarded this boat and told me that there were about five of them. Five glitches here on board this boat. She told me also, that sometime tonight, I would take care of one of those problems."

He looks up at the strange man. "I feel like… I know you…"

The man flinches as the struggling one talks. It's almost as though he did not want to hear those words.

"I am the one of reason, someone without a fear or doubt about the mission he was sent out to carry. I am almost like a soldier sent out to war for his nation. I've killed many just to make sure there weren't too many problems with this one day. But then the FIVE of you decide to show up and ruin EVERYTHING! Why couldn't you just stay away from the village, hmmm? Did it really call out to you like it has called out to me! Did it Roger!"

Roger flung himself up from the railing at the mentioning of his name and landed behind the shrouded man. He held his fists up pointed toward his enemy.

"The Laughing Man, right?"

The man in shadows turns and chuckles a bit. "She has called me to end it here. In three days, I will end it all in one bloodied massacre."

Roger swung a fist at the man which caused the Laughing Man to twist his body out of the way. He then proceeded to swiftly kick Roger, flinging the target across the deck. The Laughing Man held his knuckles up and cracked them.

"You do not understand the forces you are contending with. Believe it, it would be best for you to just lie down and die here at my feet."

Roger got himself up and flung a few punches here and there at the man. All of the blows missed as the man smoothly moved around them as though his body wasn't even made of a physical matter of any sort. Then the Laughing Man grabbed him by his collar, somehow causing Roger to fall limp in his grip. It was as though the man had paralyzed him just by touching his shirt.

"I will do anything to make the pain in my mind stop, and that means I will kill you to bring it satisfaction."

The Laughing Man pulled Roger into the shadows, and Roger could only see darkness as his life spiraled out of control in this man's grip.

'Kerry…' he thought, his body beginning to feel heavy. 'I'm sorry…'


	5. The Siren Sounds

**Episode Five: The Siren Sounds**

**Part One**

**Josh Day One, 19:00**

Kristin was slumped into a corner, passed out from all of the excitement that had been going on. Josh was awake standing near the door of the residence and keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that may try to force their way in. The world around him was changing a bit, not like it had been ten years ago in Hanuda. He remembered seeing those things called Shibitos building a large structure only known as the Nest. The rules had changed if he wished for escape and he knew it. Nothing was being built. Everything turned into a pure hunt game for these demons.

He watched as she twitched in the corner slightly, and then went back to his routine of keeping and eye on the front door and windows. There was something else that struck him as odd since the whole incident started on this island. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was missing that was so prevalent at the Hanuda incident.

"Are you okay?"

Josh looked over at Kristin. She was looking up at him, obviously worried for reasons beyond him.

"I'm fine... I'm just thinking..."

"Alright..."

He twirled the sledgehammer in his hands thinking back to the days of Hanuda. He had been out of it after the first few hours, high off the aroma of blood that had filled the entire area. He slaughtered so many of those damn monsters, and even cut them up more and more while they were dying. What was it that made him so mad and crazed that he went around attacking everything in sight?

"I'm thinking back to a couple of years ago," Josh spoke nonchalantly. "It was just like this place but something here is different than it was there."

"Does it matter if it's different? This place is... it isn't right. I think that's all that matters."

"Really?" Josh looked back toward the front of the house. "If things aren't the same here, then that means something new could happen and I may not be able to help you out then."

"Let's hope that's not true then," Kristin said, standing herself.

A sound started then. It was dull at first but then it started to grow louder and louder and drowned out all the sounds of the Shibito walking around. Josh grabbed at his head as it began to hurt. His vision was blurred and tainted with the color of blood.

"Is that a weather siren?" he could hear Kristin shout.

He grunted and screamed out furiously bashing the sledgehammer into the walls of the residence they were hidden in. Josh could feel anger flowing through his body and he just wanted to unleash all that rage on whatever and whomever was nearby. He turned, and in his disturbed vision he could spot out Kristin looking at him. Horror spread across her face. He could feel a grin grow on his.

"You want to hurt me... you want to hurt everyone... don't you?" Josh muttered.

He legs sluggishly moved forward toward Kristin as she slowly backed away until her back was against a wall. He could barely make out some tears rolling down her cheek, and his vision made them out to be blood. She had turned into one of them while he wasn't looking, hadn't she? She was going to try and kill him, wasn't she!

He swung the sledgehammer with godly might, and Kristin ducked from the blow and swiftly moved behind him. Josh ripped the sledgehammer from the wall seeing a vast amount of it breaking off from his strength. He was meant to take all of them down with the might he had. Josh was meant to kill all of those damned creatures from hell.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kristin yelled at him, her voice barely above the sound of the wailing siren.

"I'm eradicating the problem. You're one of them and you won't trick me by acting innocent."

Josh swung again, and Kristin bent herself out of the way before turning and running away. He had to hunt her down and get rid of her. He had to get rid of the color red before it took over.

**Part Two:**

**Callie 10 Years Ago, 14:00**

She had been interested after the case of Hanuda hit the news only three months ago. Everyone was perplexed by the testimony of those that had survived; three of which were young adults and the last a young girl that was a resident of the village. All four of the people said that there were disturbing beings under the rubble of the landslide that covered the village. Most of the articles weren't even released on the testimonies. Only the occult magazines were coming out with what the survivors had talked about. She believed those words too; how could two hundred and so odd citizens of a village up and vanish just because of a landslide? It was almost like a cover-up for what really happened there.

Callie stepped onto the scene of the buried Hanuda village which had become abandoned after two months of investigating. The police force wasn't really buying into the stories of the survivors, and three of them had escaped custody while they had only captured one of them: Joshua Friedel. Why had he stayed behind while the others had run off and away from authorities?

Joshua had been reported as the strangest of the survivors. He was the quietest, next to Lina Lozano. He was also covered in the largest amount of blood that matched to many of the residents of the village as well as some of the people he had gone to the village with. He was the most suspicious out of the group.

Callie stops at a large opening in the ground, seeing that it looks almost like a ramp down into the remains of the Hanuda Village. She remembered in the reports that the government of Japan said there were no entry points into or out of the landslide. Here one was, though, and Callie was tempted to go down into it. Why would they even try to hide something like this from the news reports, was it to stop curious people like Callie from going down into the village? They were trying to hide something.

She walks down into the dark after acquiring a flashlight from her car. The area was rather dark and quite underneath the rubble but it seemed unsettled, like nothing was even disturbed by the traumatic landslide above. Some of the houses and buildings were still standing underneath as well. Callie felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole and was wandering through Wonderland.

She stopped at a building that was mentioned quite a bit in the report, a place called 'Miyata Clinic'. It was named after the lead doctor of the hospital, a Shiro Miyata, who had vanished several years ago under another land slide a few years before the recent incident. The survivors said that the place was rather uncomfortable. Jacob Burke and Kiki Amagi especially had a disliking for the building. Jacob fell really silent when asked what happened to a Miss Ashley Maminski inside the clinic, and he had nearly lashed out at the investigator when asked. Kiki didn't speak much about the building either, all she would say is 'death' whenever the clinic was mentioned.

She wandered through the halls finding a few blood stains here and there and all the windows were broken and boarded up. Callie went out into the center courtyard to find a disturbance. In the middle was a statue, and just like a few of the survivors testified, the statue was moved to reveal a hold in the ground. There was a ladder going down into the darkness below.

Callie went down the ladder slowly, and reached into something that was like a hidden basement under the courtyard. There was a small tunnel that she found and followed it down to a closed, grated door. She took in a quick breath and grabbed at the handle feeling her heart race.

Inside was something disturbing, enough to make her fall backward and scream. On the far wall hung a young woman nailed against the tiled walls of a bloodied examination room. Her skin was charred and she looked as though she were burnt firewood. Even with those wounds, though, she was twitching and moving around as though she were still alive and waiting for someone to get her down.

"What... what the hell is this?" Callie asked, not getting up from the floor.

The woman on the wall looked up toward Callie and her eyes began to flutter open. They were red, all around, and seemed to just stare at Callie. Her mouth then slowly formed words and she started to talk rasply.

"Please... help... me..."

**Part Three**

**Jacob, Day One 20:00**

He grips at his head as the siren blares through the halls of the islands abandoned clinic. Th memories of ten years ago were flooding back at an alarming rate while the siren blared at an alarming rate. This siren was not like the last that sounded in Hanuda from the previous incident. It was not the sound of a dying God. This siren was the sound of a warning, something imminent that Jacob could not grasp at the moment. Not with where his mind was going.

The walls changed shape around him and the floor began to change appearance. Everything was beginning to look like the Miyata clinic back from Hanuda. He cringed as his sight failed him and the painful memories of the yester-years flooded back beyond the gates the repression.

"I don't want to remember... I don't want yo remember... make it all go away!"

He could see the woman who came into the clinic with the young girl, the little girl he saved all those years ago. He could see them opening a door and being shocked by what was behind that entry. He knew what they saw for he had been in that room with a grin on his face. He had been cutting into a girl he had killed earlier. Jacob was butchering a human being just to see if there was a way to kill them after they had come back to life. He was a monster like everyone else out there, wasn't he? Only looking out for himself with possible solutions that wouldn't pass in any modern day lab. What had he been thinking?

The woman runs passed the room bringing the little girl along with her. He could feel the world tremble around him as they left and Jacob could no longer keep himself on his own feet. He fell to the ground and began to cry. Why were the memories so vivid now? Why was he being forced to remember everything from ten years ago?

From the room he could see himself slowly walking out of the room with a small and bloodied scalpel in his hands. He watches himself look through the halls and then notices that his past self looks at his present self. This wasn't the past at all. Something strange was going on. He had never seen himself in the past before. He wasn't sitting in the halls ten years in the past looking at himself from the past. It confused him.

"I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember..."

He grabs at his face as the past self walks closer and slower toward him. His heart rate accelerates as his past self bends down and stares him down with that sadistic grin on his face.

"You're a monster..." the past talks.

"I'm not a monster. I'm better than that. I wouldn't hurt anyone. I'd never try to kill someone unless they tried to first. I wouldn't do anything wrong to anyone."

"You hurt that person before, don't you remember?" the past talks soothingly, laying a hand on the presents shoulder. "It's okay to admit you are a monster."

"I don't want to be a monster. I want to be better."

"For her sake?"

The present pushes the past away and glares at him, standing himself. The Miyata clinic, the past monster that he once was. This was reality, wasn't it? This was the truth and he couldn't escape it, even if he wanted to be better for his sister.

"It's okay, you can be the monster if you want to be," the past holds out the scalpel toward the present. "I wanted to be the one who found it all out, no matter what the cost. Won't you do that again?"

The present can feel his thoughts battle one another. He has no idea what he even wants or even if he should do what the past would like.

"I don't care about that past..." the present says, trying to stand his ground. "I want to be who I am now. I've grown, changed; I'm not here to dissect for a solution. Let someone else dirty their hands over that."

The past grins like a fox. "You know it isn't true."

The present tries to find something behind him to clutch too but can't find anything. The wall is barren and the floors are full of broken glass. He could pick up a shard and lunge at his past but what good would that do him in the end. He knew the past was right and that he wanted to find the answer. He wanted to do everything himself no matter the cost.

"Take it," the past urges again.

Jacob grimaces as he grabs at the scalpel and the world corrects himself around him again. He's back on the island with the doctors scalpel in his hand feeling the light weight of steel move easily in his hands. He smiles like he remembers in the past, the same smile that scared that woman. The same smile that scared that child. That same smile that chased him out of his home and kept him from his family.

"I'll cut everyone up, just like I wanted in the past," he twirls the knife playfully in his right hand, staring at it. "I'll figure out what make them run and make them fall, no matter who I have to eliminate on the way..."

**Part Four**

**Lina, Day One 20:00**

She pulls at her hair as the siren wails endlessly into the dark night and makes everything feel like it is out to get her. She can hear Sophia, faintly, speaking to her and trying to figure out what is wrong with her. She can't even tell if she is able to respond or not to the girls questions or even speak over the siren that has sounded over the lands.

The clouds that had fogged her mind were fading slowly over time with the constant sound in the background. She could see the streets of Hanuda, running down them and clutching onto her friend Kathy as they ran away from the hordes. Where was Kathy now? Lina was not holding her friends hand and now she had gone and disappeared on her. Who took her friend away from her?

"I have to... I have to find Kathy..." Linda mumbles, moving forward at a staggering pace.

"Kathy? Lina are you okay?" she can faintly hear Sophia speak as the girl follows reluctantly behind her.

"Who took Kathy... where is Kathy... why can't I find her suddenly... she was just here and now she's gone... we were running from those things... those Shibito..."

"Lina, get a hold of yourself!" She can clearly hear the girl now, she can tell she is yelling.

Lina turns toward her, her hair covering her face as she sways back and forth a bit in the rain. She can feel it in her gut that the girl must know something, must know why Kathy isn't near. Sophia must know where in Hanuda Kathy had run to.

"Where did you put her?" Lina asks.

"What?" Sophia tilts her head. "Put who?"

"Where is Kathy?" Lina seems frustrated now, slamming a foot forward toward the younger girl.

"You put her in your stupid little church, the one you cultist practice at?" Lina begins to walk toward Sophia at an alarming pace. "Did you throw her in the river and watch her drown? Did you turn her into one of those damn things!"

She grabs Sophia by her collar and lifts her off the girls feet. Lina can feel the rage building more and more within her heart as she holds the young girl in her grasp. It's almost fun to imagine that she could kill her if she doesn't hear the answer she wants to hear. Lina wants to hurt someone.

"L-look..." Sophia says struggling in Lina's grasp. "Katherine Saez vanished in the incident... ten years ago..."

Lina is taken back, feeling like she has made a terrible mistake. Where is she? What is she holding Sophia up for? This isn't Hanuda, this is the island that their boat had crashed upon. No, it was a trick wasn't it? The cult was good at those kind of things; acting all sweet before they take what is precious to you. They took her best friend, she knew it, and Sophia must have been a part of them. Her and her messed up brother Jacob had to of been a part of that horrible religion.

Before Lina could have her way with the sudden burst of rage, she felt something hard hit her in the side. Sophia had mustered up some strength and kicked Lina in the abdomen causing her to be dropped down. When Sophia hit the floor, she immediately got up and sprinted off toward a random direction away from Lina.

"Wait... c-come back here!" Lina painfully yells as she tries to stand herself.

She had lost her chance, she thought, to find out the trail of her friend Kathy. She would never be able to figure out what has happened to her friend because everyone and everything was against her. Maybe, though, with a little bit of force, Lina would be able to gather the answers she was looking for. Lina would be able to gain all the knowledge she wanted with just the right amount of strength.

"I killed a god..." she mutters, standing herself. "That must mean I have the power to find anything out."

**Part Five**

**Christian, Day One 21:00**

Christian was glad the siren had finally stopped, that thing was loud and irritating and that was about all it was. That didn't stop the current situation though. There were rotting things walking all around talking all creepily and sounding like they were having a constant asthma attack. He thought it must have been painful. The worst part, though, was when you were stuck right next to them and you could smell them.

'Jesus take a shower!' he thought, hiding in a closet while one of those demon things was walking around the room outside it.

He listens to it talk about some stupid Japanese sitcoms to itself while it laughs hysterically to no one or nothing in particular. Either these things were stupid, he thought, or they were just mentally unstable. Most likely that second option was the most reliable.

The door opened in the room and another one of those things walked in, this one was female while the other resident was male. They chuckled and giggled to one another as if something were really funny. Neither had said anything that could really be considered humorous or funny. None of them appeared to be looking at anything other than themselves.

'Maybe they think they look funny...' Christian thinks to himself.

He watches the two of them leave before exiting the closet and exploring the small amount of living room space this apartment had. There is a television inside but Christian found it only yielded static and nothing too pleasurable to watch. Outside the rain was still falling and it was darker than dark could be.

There were some good things that came of being inside the apartment though. One was he wasn't getting wet anymore so he could avoid a cold, and those things outside usually didn't come in without him noticing. Another thing was he found a pamphlet about the island he was actually on. The place was called Yamijima Island. The place was actually an urban legend back in Tokyo. They would tell of an island that used to exist out in the ocean that one night had up and vanished. The people and everything that was on the island were never found either. Nobody knew what had happened to the place.

"Well now I know what happened to it," Christian said sitting back on the floor. "Something straight out of a B-rated Japanese horror film."

He yawns and leans against a nearby wall looking at the one across from him. The wall across from him is almost plain except for a lone scroll that is hanging up. It has a lone hut on top of a large mountain side. It is looking out toward a vast ocean that happens to be painted red. The artist also inscribed their name.

"Roberto..." he mutters, his Japanese a little rusty.

He can't help he has heard the name while working in the world of art himself. Roberto was someone he must have met while making a project and helped paint some of the characters or scenery in the anime's they were hired on. Christian still couldn't place where he had heard that name before though. Then it had struck him.

"That was the guy who was working on that cult classic!" Christian smacked his forehead and laid back against the wall. "We were hired for that project... what... eight, seven years ago?"

The whole thing was to be based on the testimony of the four survivors of the Hanuda incident. The show was going to follow the four of them and a few extra fictional characters that the directed had made up so the show could be spiced up with a beloved character dying. When production began, however, people started vanishing or dying mysterious deaths that baffled the police. After it was all over, the project was stopped and had never seen the light of the cinema reel.

"And now there are these things that were mentioned in that report..." Christian started to think to himself allowed. "Which means... that those events ten years ago... are happening again. Why would they be happening again though? They talked like it was all over... well except for that one girl..."

Christian thought to himself and muttered something under his breath.

"They couldn't find that one girl's body..."


End file.
